Evidence of Greedy Ants
by moms5thchild
Summary: Jim Dunbar and Jaime Janssens have some together time.


I know I said there weren't many more Blind Justice stories in me, but this one just popped up. In my universe Jim and Christie Dunbar have become the guardians of Jaime Janssen, the son of Jim's old partner, Terry Janssen. After listening to stories my own nieces and nephews told of days with their children (yes, I'm so old I have 13 great nieces and nephews) this popped into my head.

I don't think anyone is earning money from Blind Justice right now, especially me.

Thanks again to Alice. my beta reader. I promise to get your story finished soon. Really, I do.

**Evidence of Greedy Ants **

It was three o'clock, peanut butter sandwich time.

"I can't take peanut butter sandwiches to school cuz of allergies," Jaime hopped from one foot to the other with excitement, it wasn't often he had Jimmy home with him in the afternoon. "I like peanut butter cookies too. Do you know how to make peanut butter cookies?"

Jim Dunbar grinned as he carefully covered the thick slices of bread with crunchy peanut butter. "I haven't made cookies in a long time, but I suppose if we found a recipe we could make some."

"Christie keeps a cook book on toppa the fridgerator,"Jaime almost vibrated with anticipation, "we could find a recipe there make the cookies right now."

"Hold on, partner, I didn't say we were gonna bake cookies right now. Let's wait 'til Christie gets home and we can make it a family project."

"Oh," a sad little moan made Jaime sound like he was a balloon deflating. "That's okay, I guess. When's she going to get home?"

Jim slid the sandwiches on a plate and decided to pour two glasses of milk rather than get himself a beer. This definitely felt like a good time to have a 'talk' with Jaime and keeping a level head would be a good idea. "Take the plate to the table, I'll be there in a minute." The sound of Jaime carefully picking up the plate and tiptoeing to the table made Dunbar smile. He really hated to disappoint the boy but Jim hadn't baked since before his 'accident' and even then he was a by the book cook.

"You in your chair, kiddo?"

"Yep."

"Good, cause here I come." Jim carried the glasses to the table and gently placed one by Jaime's special chair. "That good?"

"Yeah," Jaime waited for Jim to sit and then started to eat. "We could make some peanut butter cookies for a surprise for Christie."

"Jaime, are you talking with your mouth full?"

There was one quick swallow before he answered, "no."

Jim shook his head, "Jaime, I need a recipe to bake cookies and I can't read the book on top of the fridge."

"Cuz it's not a bumpy print book?"

"Yeah, cuz it's not a bumpy print book and even if it was I'm not a good Braille reader." Jim said before he bit into his sandwich.

"Braille readers are leaders; that's what your teacher said," Jaime said round his mouthful of sandwich.

"My teacher has a big mouth," Jim wrinkled his nose and took another bite of his sandwich.

"We could look on the net for a recipe. I bet we'd find zillions there."

Jim grinned as he found his glass, "okay, we'll look on the net and if we can find a recipe with five ingredients or less, we'll make peanut butter cookies."

"Yeah," Jaime was vibrating again. "What's a greedy ant?"

0o0o0

The snack was barely finished and dishes in the dishwasher when Jaime started to dance around Dunbar. "Can we check out the net now? Can we, can we do it now?"

Jim reached down, pulled the boy up and settled him on his hip. "Jaime, will you relax. We're doing this like police officers and we are about to investigate the world of... cookies." With that Jim headed to the long, low bureau where he stored his laptop. "So we begin our investigation on the world wide web looking for evidence of cookie bakers."

"Is that the net?"

"Yes it is, Officer Jaime," Jim settled on the sofa and booted up the laptop while Jaime cuddled next to him.

"Yes sir, Detective Jimmy," Jaime slipped down from Jim's arm and saluted.

"Okay, let's get started."

There were thousands of peanut cookie recipes on the net. Chocolate covered, dropped, thumb print and god knows how many variations on the simple cookie.

"Officer Jaime, count to ten for me."

"One—two—three – four – five – six – sss – eight – ten," Jaime grinned at his accomplishment.

"Okay, Officer, watch the screen and find any recipe with five ingredients or less." With that the pair scrolled through the sites.

"All these gots gazillions of greedy ants," Jaime sighed. "We'll never find what we want."

"Sure we will. The ingredients are evidence. Sometimes you find not enough evidence and sometimes you find too much. It is your job to count the ingredients."

"What's effidence," Jaime said as he wiggled under Jim's arm and looked closely at the screen.

"Ah," Jim scratched his chin, "evidence is the stuff you put together to solve a crime – or bake a cookie. So we need the right evidence to bake peanut butter cookies."

"Okay, I'll count the effidence for easy cookies."

"Now you sound like we're in vice instead of... baking."

"What's vice?'

"Grown up games, come on, keep looking."

Page after page scrolled across the screen and with each page the more disappointed Jaime got and the more disappointed Jaime got the more fidgety he got. Dunbar, with his headset on to check the recipes, knew Jaime wasn't going to last much longer when he found what he wanted.

"Jaime, count the evidence here."

"Okay, there's one, two, three, four. Hey, there's only four greedy ants here." Jaime yawned and leaned into Jim's side. "Can we save this and make them later with Christie. I wanna play with my cars. Play cars with me."

"Sure, we can do that." Jim bookmarked the page and shut down the computer. "We can do cookies later.

0o0o0

Christie Sullivan finally dragged herself home after nine that night. She slipped out of her stilettos and called, "Hello is anybody home."

"Shhh, Jaime's asleep on the couch and I'm in the kitchen."

Christie padded into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek, "Jimmy, I ate already."

"That's okay, this isn't dinner." Jim found Christie's lips and slipped a still warm peanut butter cookie into her mouth.

"Cookies!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jim smiled as he bit down on one himself.

"What ever possessed you to bake cookies?"

"I was inspired by Officer Jaime and the search for effidence of greedy ants."

"Greedy whats," Christie asked as she took another cookie off the plate.

"Just eat the cookies, okay. I guarantee we'll be making more tomorrow."

The End


End file.
